Shrike
Shrike is a SkyWing soldier who's known as the golden boy of their particular squadron. He's Osprey's friendly rival/sort-of crush. Appearance Shrike has been described as a very handsome SkyWing, with an angular and pleasing face and a very tall, majestic build. He is a deep, dark blood-red, with mahogany horns and accents with darker red. His eyes are amber-colored, and were described by Osprey to "glitter like shards of the sun". Other than his abnormal height for his age, Shrike is an average SkyWing. He walks with an inbred confidence, and has a notable swagger to his step. Rarely if ever does he let this demeanor falter. Shrike does have some scarring, mostly on his legs and wings. There is a particularly nasty scar that runs just underneath his wing membrane, a long white line. A few of his teeth are chipped, but other than that he's in good condition. He's noted to have an amber disc in both ears, hanging from a hoop. Personality All through his life, Shrike has been the golden boy. He was praised as the best flier and fighter in his squadron, and he really was. Because of this, he has a rather large ego, and accepts praise very readily. Shrike is very confident, in fact, one could say that this is his fatal flaw. When things don't go as he planned, Shrike has a tendency to panic, losing control very easily. He's very scared of this and always does his best to avoid the situation by reading up as much as he can. His status wasn't achieved through pure luck. He takes many precautions to be sure that he knows everything he needs. In fact, he's been known to wear himself to exhaustion practicing and reading up late into the night. Despite his large ego and overconfidence, Shrike is not a bad guy. He's been shown to have good relationships with both Osprey and Roc, and comments on how he misses his mother and goes to see her often. He's quite kind, and unlike most SkyWings doesn't like to eat scavengers. He's very sympathetic to those who are hurt, and at one point apparently wanted to be a doctor instead of a soldier. Abilities Shrike does not possess any unusual physical abilities. He can breathe fire, and is a very good flier, sticking out from even the other SkyWings with his skill. He's apparently extremely fast, as well as accurate and king him the poster boy for his squadron. He is quite tall, towering over both Osprey and Roc, although he is apparently not that much taller than Osprey himself. He is also quite strong, with defined muscles and a powerful tail. Shrike is quite knowledgable, reading up on topics such as the weaknesses of the other tribes and strategies for war. He is very competitive, and has an unquenchable urge to be the winner. Biography Pre-Series Shrike was hatched to his parents Cardinal and Storm with his hatchmates Kite and Fury. He was hatched in the same generation as Osprey and Roc, and grew up with them in the Wingery. He was apparently a troublemaker as a young dragonet, and was very attached to his mother. Later, he followed Osprey and Roc to soldier training, even getting drafted under General Jetstream with them. The Song of the Blind One Youth Arc Shrike stood out as the best of all of them in training, and Jetstream commented on how he had spoken to Queen Topaz about him. The Dragonet Prophecy Shrike was one of the dragons sitting near Queen Scarlet when Osprey was killed, and was the only one who showed discomfort with the act, as Osprey was his best friend. Peril faces off with him at Osprey's body, but he explains their relationship and takes him away for a proper burial. Past that, Shrike does not appear past name mentions in a few other books. Trivia * A shrike is a small carnivorous songbird. * Shrike was slightly based off of Keith Kogane from the animated TV show ''Voltron: Legendary Defender. ''Both are skilled fliers, based off of the element of fire and are (in Keith's case, most likely) gay. * Apparently, Shrike and Roc were a lot closer as young dragonets in the Wingery. They apparently got in trouble a lot. They are still good friends later on in life, though. * Wether Shrike reciprocates Osprey's romantic feelings toward him is never known. * Shrike eventually became a general in the SkyWing army. Gallery Shrike profile.jpg|Shrike bust - by Rainbow ShrikeTemplate_RP.png|Shrike reference - by Platypus Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:LGBT+